


Balls

by orphan_account



Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: Baseball Innuendos, Did I Spell That Right?, Gen, Good, Hang on, M/M, Yes I Did Spell It Right, shoot, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennie and Smalls are talking about balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls

**Author's Note:**

> my parents almost walked in on me writing this i'm actually crying

Bennie was sitting next to Smalls on the Smalls family’s porch. He was currently occupying himself by throwing his baseball into the air, catching it, and throwing it in the air again. 

Bennie sighed happily. “I love balls,” he whispered.

“Really? Yeah, me, too.” 

Bennie froze and turned to Smalls. “You like balls? Like, actual balls? Smalls, I-“

Smalls grew red in the face. “Of course not; I just like, um, actual baseballs.”

Bennie frowned. “That’s too bad,” he said, “because I like balls, too. I really like when you take out your balls, and we play with them. I like small ones, big ones, dirty ones, clean ones- hey, remember that time I cracked a ball open and all that stringy stuff came out? That was neat.”

“Bennie?”

“Uh-huh?”

“You’re not talking about baseballs anymore, are you?”

Bennie remained silent, smirking to himself.

“Bennie? Bennie, I-“

Bennie didn’t hear what Smalls said next. He tackled Smalls to the ground and began making out with him. Smalls remained motionless at first, but after a while, he warmed up to the new activity.

Bennie pulled away, still on top of Smalls.

“Hey, Smalls, it’s okay if you’re a homo. I’m a homo, too, actually.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yep. I’m also really good at baseball.”

“I already knew that, Bennie.”

"And I'm really good at hitting balls with my wooden bat."

"Oh, no."

“I bet I can hit a ball all the way to second base tonight.”


End file.
